Talk:The Bride/@comment-39472820-20190515100724
My Personal Theory On Who The Bride Is Notice This was made when there were still 85 chapters in the manga so if someone is reading this from the future don’t be annoyed too much. The Bride is one of the Nakano Quintuplets. Since it is one of the Nakano Quintuplets, there will be only 5 people in topic to pick from who are Itsuka, Ichika, Yotsuba, Nino and Miku. This shows that a plot twist of Fuutarou liking someone aside from these five is not plausible. The Bride has ear piercings in both of her ears. Among the Nakano Quintuplets, Ichika throughout series is seen wearing piercings and on the other hand Nino had plans to have piercings based on Chapter 14: Pages 6 - 12 but the possibility of the other quintuplet having piercings in before the wedding is still plausible. The Bride held hands with Fuutarou Uesugi during the bonfire of School Camping Trip Arc. This clue refers to the binding legend that the end of the campfire dance, the couple holding hands will be bound for life in marriage. Based on Chapter 31: Pages 17 - 18, Itsuka was the one who held hands with Fuutarou seconds before the end of the campfire dance. Personally, I can assume that it was Itsuka but since the chapter didn’t show what happened to them during the 3 second time frame, there is a chance that they all held Fuutarou’s hand before the end of the campfire dance. The Bride kissed Fuutarou under the bell tower at the end of Scrambled Eggs Arc. This clue refers to the Bell of Vows that legend has it that a man and woman who ring the bell together will be bound together for eternity and one of the quintuplet kissed him which is the main focus. Based on Chapter 68: Page 23, the disguised quintuplet was shaking to reach Fuutarou’s lips. Since Fuutarou is naturally taller, the disguised quintuplet can be anybody of the 5 but since Fuutarou slipped along with the disguised quintuple, then the quintuple used Fuutarou as a support. The reason to this may be because she was injured. Based on Chapter 66: Pages 18 - 20, Ichika and Miku had both injuries in their foot and leg, respectively. When someone is small, reaching something tall would cause almost all people to tip toe and a leg injury would not cause much problem to this in balance but a foot injury will and in this case, this refers to Ichika. Additional Info: Based on Chapter 68: Page 23, Fuutarou is the only who had rang the bell and since the legend talked about the man and women ringing the bell together, the legend never happened. Conclusion The bride’s identity is still a mystery and needs more evidence to back it up since all clues lead to quintuple to another. Personal Statements I think Ichika is the best girl for me since she feels the most real character out of all of the quintuplets and I also think many people dislike because of her personality change but from what I see, Ichika may change her personality again in following chapters.